The Love and Power of Cox
by Sunset-Fel
Summary: Jennifer?" Perry asked worried. "It's nothing. Just a couple of bruises." A Dad/Daughter little fic. Rated T for miled cursing


Author's Note: This is my first Scrubs fanfic, but I've written quite a few for StarGate and Tamora Pierce. Here is my fanfic, just one part of Jennifer Dylan Cox's life(born season 6 My Long Goodbye)((in this, she works a part time job as a nurse, and job shadows the doctors and other staff))

Jennifer Dylan Cox held up her hands at the gun pointed at her. "Get down on the ground." J.D. glances at him raising an eyebrow. "You can't be serious. I just walked out of a hospital. Do you think I'm going to get these scrubs dirty?" she asked with that cynical and witty look she picked up from her parents. He pushed her to the ground and placed his gun at her throat. She kneed him in the groin trying to get up. She tried to hit him to get at him again. All of a sudden, her world went dark as the gun collided with her skull.

She woke a few hours later, her body aching, her vision blurred. She sat up to quickly and took inventory. She was bleeding, both from her head and from...Oh god...this could not be happening. She took a deep breath. She couldn't go back to the hospital like this. She couldn't go home either. Jack's house, that's where she would go. His apartment was about twenty blocks away. She could have called a cab, but she didn't have any money. The jack ass had stolen her money. Her cell phone and pager were lying several feet away from her. She crawled over to them pulling her pants back up to the proper place. "J.C," Jack answered tiredly. "Jack?" "Jen? Do you know what time it is?" Jeniffer looked up at the sky, "Not really. I need your help." "Your voice is shaking, want to tell me what happened?" Jen looked around, "Not here. Not now." "Where do you want me to pick you up?" he asked getting up out of bed. "The corner of fifth and third," she said as she hung up. That would ensure that she walk the block to that corner. She picked up her cell and pager and pulled herself up using a dumpster. 

As Jennifer climbed into the Lincoln her eyesmet her brother's. "You're bleeding," he told her looking at the nasty gash on her head. "Oh good god Jack," she whispered. "I'll take you to Dad." "NO!" "Alright. Where do you want me to take you? You're bleeding all over my new leather seats." "The other one, any one," she replied.

"I'm pleased to tell you that you don't have Aids, HIV, or any other STD. Theirs nothing we can do about the bruises. We can give you an anti-depressant pill, but it doesn't work with everyone." "Of course it doesn't work with everyone you sorry excuse for a...sorry continue." "Alright," the doctor said taken aback, "you're going to be sore for a few days, I would suggest you take a few days off of work and surround yourself with friends and family." "Like that's ever going to happen," she snapped running a hand across her eyes. "You remind me of a doctor over at Sacred Heart," the doctor said with a thoughtful glance, "You can take the DNA sample of the semen down to the police. I'm sure they'll be able to hunt the guy down. I'm also going to put you on The Pill." Jennifer nodded, "Yeah. Alright. Believe in miracles all you want." "How old are you?" the doctor asked suddenly. "Sixteen and a half. Why you think I look nice?" The doctor held up his hands, "We're going to have to get in contact with your parents." "That's not necessary. I'm just going to head home now," Jennifer said leaving the examination room and grabbing her brother by the arm. "Send the bill to me," Jack told the doctor shaking his hand as they left the hospital. 

Jennifer curled up on Jack's couch after she took a shower at his place. "I take it you're going to crash here." Jennifer looked up at him tiredly. "Why you have some hot cod of a girl coming over to lighten up your dank atmosphere?" "No, just wondering if you were going to go home or to work." "I'm going to go to work in the morning," she told him as the buzzer sounded to tell her that her scrubs were done drying after being washed. "You want a pair of my old ones?" he asked her looking at the dryer with disdain. "Are you going to burn those?" "I had planned on it." "Then yes, I would love a pair of your old ones. Though I'll never know why you quit to begin with." "Something about working under dad," Jack replied throwing her a pair out of his closet. "Yeah. Talk about it," she yawned. 

She arrived at work, after brushing her wavy hair and tucking the curls at the front of her face behind her ear. She signed in at the card swipe and went to find Carla. "Senorita. Your father's been looking all over for you." "Just the thing to brighten my day," she said sarcastically, "sorry. It was a long night. Where's the one place that my dad will never go?" "Pediatrics, the maternity ward," Carla replied, "You want me to put you up there?" Jen nodded, "You're a life savor Carla." Carla nodded and watched her go for the elevator.

"J.D. how are you?" Dr. Dorian asked her as she stepped into the elevator. "How are you J.D.? Oh, and if you see my dad. You haven't seen me. Got it?" "I'm doing fine. Hiding from Dr. Cox again?" "Nothing you haven't done," she replied as she left the elevator on her floor. 

"Have you by any chance seen my darling daughter?" Perry asked ashe pressed the third floor button in the elevator. J.D. was about to say no when the expression on his mentor's face worried him. "What's wrong?" "It's nothing Dorian." "I say differently. Come on Dr. Cox what's going on?" "She didn't come home last night." "Are you worried?" J.D. asked crossing his arms over his chest conversationally. "You know better than that Dorian," Perry replied not denying it. "She's on maternity level," J.D. said smoothly, concerned. "Thanks," Perry said as he left the elevator.

Jennifer barely managed to get past her father without him seeing by ducking into a patient's room. "Your daughter is beautiful," she told the woman who beamed with pride. "Yes, she is," the woman replied then smiled, "I think the man went to the nurse's station on this level." "Thanks," she said ducking out of the room. Jennifer came face to face with her father. "Dr. Cox," she said trying to hold her chin steady. "Don't you give me that 'Dr. Cox' Jennifer," he said emphasizing the Dr. Cox in a high squeaky voice. "Where were you last night?" Jen didn't answer. "You have five seconds to tell me before I yank your little girl of an ass out of this hospital. Five. Four." "I don't want to talk about it." "Wait. I couldn't have just heard you say that you didn't want to talk about it. Who's your father?" "You are." "Who controls your life?" "You do." "Who wants to know what happened without sass from your little sarcastic mouth?" Jennifer turned away from him, planning on getting as far away as he could. He grabbed her by the upper arm and she couldn't suppress the cry that escaped her mouth. 

"Jennifer?" Perry asked worried. "It's nothing. Just a couple bruises." "A couple of bruises? You want to tell me how you got those by any chance of the imagination?" "Don't. Dad. Just Don't. You wouldn't want to ruin your reputation as a scary doctor, now would you?" she asked before pulling away from him and furiously wiping away a tear at the corner of her eye. "Did someone hurt you?" he asked the cheeky smile gone. "I have to go on break," she told him walking quickly toward the door. Perry followed her.

"What are you doing? Following me?" she snapped turning around as she entered the staff lounge. "Why yes, yes I am." In a moment the room had emptied and the door was shut behind them. "What do you want?" she asked softly seeing that no one was watching. "Why didn't you come home last night Jennifer Dylan?" "Because I was raped! Okay! Are you happy now! Now leave me the fuck alone." Perry stood there, "You were what?" his voice was soft, laced with worry. Jennifer didn't' respond, she went to the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms protectively around them. "Did you go to the hospital?" "St. Andrews," she replied as he knelt in front of her looking up into her eyes. "That's not a hospital. It's a second hand smoke shop." "They said I was fine," she told him hating that she had to look down into her father's face. "I won't believe that until our own doctors say it." "And which doctor do you trust to do those tests? One of the men?" "Hell no. You're only sixteen Jennifer," Perry said glaring at the door, "I'll ask Elliot to do it." "You're going to ask? That's not like you at all," she tried, trying to mask her emotions through horrible humor and wit. Perry joined her on the couch. Without thinking, she leaned back against her father, tears pouring down her face. His arms wrapped around her. "You know if this gets out. I'll be ruined," he told her kissing her forehead. Jennifer nodded.

"She's clean. Bruised, scraped, swollen, but clean," Elliot told Perry outside of Jen's patient room. She saw him visibly relax with relief. "She's going to be okay Perry," Elliot saidplacing her hand on hisshoulder before walking down the hall to the nurses station. "Yeah," he muttered as he placed his hands on the back of his head and watched his daughter through the room's window.

So..what do you think? Thanks for Reading!


End file.
